Grendel (Lightning Returns)
Grendel is a boss in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII fought in the Clavis Chamber of the Temple Ruins in the Dead Dunes between Days 1 and 6. It is replaced by Parandus from Day 7 and onwards. Defeating it concludes the main quest for the Dead Dunes. Stats | disruption = | launch = | gil = 1000 | ep = 5 | fire = 100%/ | ice = 100%/ | lightning = 100%/ | wind = 150%/ | physical = 100%/ | magical = 100%/ | debrave = 0 /100 | defaith = 0 /100 | deprotect = 0/ | deshell = 0/ | imperil = 0/ | slow = 0/ | poison = 95 /100 | curse = 0/ | daze = 0/ | quake = 100 | accessory 1 = Preta Hood | accessory 2 = Preta Hood+ | accessory 3 = Preta Crown | item drop = Hard: Crystal Malistone, Soul Smeltwater | ability drop = Hard: Surge | abilities = Protective Circle, Claw Swipe, Tail Swipe, Ruin, Ruinga, Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, Fira, Blizzara, Thundara, Aerora, Element, Elementa, Debrave, Defaith, Deprotect, Deshell, Imperil, Slow, Poison, Curse, Pain, Fog, Disaster, Breath of Rancor, Séance, Shadow Clan, Hellkraft | notes = 1: Unleash physical and magic attacks when enemy is protected by barriers. The effect is greater when the enemy is using Séance. 2: Unleash physical and magic attacks when the enemy's barriers have fallen. | stagger point = 400 | stagger decay = 20 | stagger preserve = 600 | preserve decay = 50 | stagger mod = All attacks: x1 | stagger duration 1 = 15s | stagger resistance 1 = 0% | stagger further 1 = | stagger modifier 1 = All attacks: x1 | stagger condition 2 = Protective Circle | stagger duration 2 = 0s | stagger resistance 2 = 0% | stagger further 2 = | stagger effect 2 = Unprotected and Unshelled (Until next Protective Circle) | stagger modifier 2 = All attacks: x1 }} Battle Grendel could be a threat for players that cannot perform Perfect Block, especially when it uses Breath of Rancor or Séance which inflict debuffs. Its attack is powerful and can deal 3000+ damage. Grendel is more capable with magic attacks. It is weak to Wind-based attacks. Grendel uses Protective Circle at the start of fight which buffs it with Protect and Shell. The real danger comes if Lightning is debuffed (especially with Pain, Fog, Deprotect, and Deshell), where she cannot use any physical or magic attacks. Grendel can inflict high damage (especially when it uses Séance and then Shadow Clan, which can kill Lightning in one hit). Strategy Some of Grendel's magical attack damage can be mitigated by equipping magic resistance gear. This is especially recommended if Lightning has low HP or if the player cannot perform a Perfect Block. It is necessary to bring any Wind-based attacks to stagger Grendel faster and give Lightning a chance to use Heavy Slash or Beat Down (which are the locked abilities on the Shadow Trooper garb) which deal 5000–10,000+ damage. Gallery LRFFXIII Protective Circle.png|Protective Circle. LRFFXIII Disaster.png|Disaster. LRFFXIII Breath of Rancor.png|Breath of Rancor. LRFFXIII Hellkraft.png|Hellkraft. LRFFXIII Seance.png|Séance. LRFFXIII Shadow Clan.png|Shadow Clan. Etymology Unlike the Grendel in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, the Grendel in the myth had a face and body of a gorilla. Trivia *The Grendel and Parandus are based on the model of the Raspatil from Final Fantasy XIII-2, the major differences is that Raspatil has more arms and a flesh tail. Related enemies *Parandus Category:Bosses in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII